The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting curtains or draperies while the same are being worked with during cleaning and pressing operations.
During the cleaning and pressing of draperies it is highly desirable that the drapery be temporarily supported at its upper end for purposes of conveniently handling same. Known drapery holders are provided with a number of hinged clamps which must be individually sprung open while the drapery is inserted intermediate the clamping members. Conversely, drapery removal again entails similar independent operation of each of the several drapery-engaging clamps. Temporary drapery holders as used in cleaning and pressing establishments are awkward to operate, do not always firmly grip the drapery and are susceptible to becoming entangled with or snagging the drape. Further, drapery holders relying on spring-biased components are susceptible to loss of spring tension over a period of time requiring servicing or replacement of the holders to prevent drapery separation during a cleaning or pressing operation.